brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CoolBurnMtW/Active Editors
Another day.. another.. wait I don't get paid for this.. It looks like Player2start and SiBurning and I, your humble correspondent, will be the ones working on this Wiki. This is where I will help keep track of what everybody is working on. Should anyone happen upon this blog page, and want to help contribute, please contact me! The more the merrier. I may actually create a page on the Wiki for this information. We'll have to see how it goes from here on out. This Wiki needs updating.. badly. A lot of the information is incorrect or just missing. Some of the information is obsolete as Kiwi has removed the Structures/Items from the game some time ago. The overall 'tone' of the Wiki is very negative. I hope to change all of these things. Player will be working on the Regular Quests, focusing on the Portal Quests. So far, he's come up with a very useful format for Quests, Structures, and Items. Burning, as far as I know, will be working on the Regular Quests. I know he has access to the database and is learning how to extract the data in a useful format. Pages SiBurning has put up for us to get information: Epic_Buildings_(working) Town_Buildings_(working) Houses_(working) Quests_(Working_Copy) I will be working on the Limited Edition (LE) Quests. The Westbound Wiki posts the information on these almost immediately after the LE Quest is available. I have found several people that find this useful. They are able to see what the LE Quest requires beforehand and can make the choice of completing it, or not. I will also be working on the behind the scenes things. The Navigation Menu needs to be changed, giving the mobile device visitors more, and easily accessible, pages on the Wiki. As it stand right now, I don't see how any mobile device user finds anything on the Wiki. The 'tone' is also one of my main concerns. The Admin before GordonC and GordonC both have had negative experiences with the overall game and Kiwi Tech Support. Thus, they portray a negative tone throughout the Wiki. This site is losing visitors like crazy. I'd like to fix that with the help of anyone who wants to put in their two cents. I'll even let them throw in three cents! GordonC did come up with some good ideas and strategies. The Coins for Axes one is especially useful. It offers the player a way to get Axes without spending any real money, even on Gold. The information he was able to calculate and provide is also useful. His only problem was that the information he provided was only useful to experienced players. With so many new players always coming along on this game, the Wiki should reflect this more readily. Not to mention the fact that every player is different and will be seeking out various strategies and types of information. If the Wiki doesn't provide it, they won't come back, let alone want to become an Active Contributor. I also plan on puttng up a page with Guidelines for Editing and Contributing. Right now there is an issue with someone not logging in and adding extensive information. i've left the Wikia Contributor IP Address several Messages. I'd hate to have to ban someone just because they won't cooperate with the rest of us. The Achivements being turned on on this Wiki is a good thing. I will leave them on. It's nice to become a new Member or make your first Edit and receive a little something extra for Contributing. Any questions, or comments, please feel free to contact me or leave a Comment below. Thanks! CoolBurnMtW (Wall) 05:03, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts